


Forgotten

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Comfort/Angst, Cousins, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Escape, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Gotham City - Freeform, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, Joker - Freeform, Joker fanfiction, Joker imagine, Jonathan Crane - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Plot Twists, Prison, Protective Bruce Wayne, Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tattoos, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Being captive for so long inside that high security prison wasn’t easy. After breaking out, you’d better snap out of it soon: The Joker’s been to hell and back also, but you hallucinating about offsprings you don’t have is a new, different level.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Wattpad and Tumblr under the same blog name: DiYunho.

Everything in your mind is clouded and distorted after the electroshock therapy session this morning. All the meds they force you to take never seem to help, they actually make everything worse. You’ve been listening to the screams, gunshots and clamoring outside your sealed doors for about 2 hours now. A riot?… A breakout?… Who knows and it doesn’t really matter since you’re trapped.

The sound of the heavy metal gate opening gets you out of trance.

“You’re welcome, my beautiful people!” the intercom voice sarcastically announces.” I take it back; some of you are really ugly!” (muffled snickering) “Now get out there and have fun!”

You struggle to concentrate on your steps and carefully walk out on the hallway, coughing when you inhale the smoke creeping up all over the place. Dead bodies scattered all over, inmates and guards alike. You see prisoners running around, some of them bumping into you and almost knocking you down. It makes it even harder to focus.

“Watch it, bitch!” you hear a raspy voice and you get pushed out of the way, getting slammed against the wall. You would normally fight back with tooth and nail after such offense, but at the moment you can barely function.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?! Stupid idiot, this is Mister J’s woman!” you distinguish the tall man in front of you kicking the other one away.

“…How…how am I supposed to recognize her without the hair and makeup?” the inmate tries to defend his action, startled. You involuntarily touch your short hair, remembering they cut your long, red locks adorned with neon green highlights a few months ago. All that is left is your natural color: a dark blonde clipped short in some type of pixie style you don’t like at all.

“Shut the hell up moron, and go make yourself useful ! Kill a warden or something!” your rescuer snaps, lifting his Scarecrow mask just a little bit, enough to bring your hand to his lips and kiss it. “Apologies my Queen,” he smirks, “that simpleton wouldn’t recognize royalty even if it hit him in the head!”

“D-Doctor Crane, h-have you seen J ?” you stutter, even dizzier now that the smelly vapors made their way into your lungs and brain. Not what you need, that’s for sure.

Jonathan lets go of your hand, adjusting the mask on his face.

“Yes, he was in the control room with me, I believe tried to reach your men and then went away!” So much ruckus and noise; Scarecrow is basically screaming at you and yet you can hardly comprehend what he’s saying. “Hold on,” he places your back against the wall, turning around to shout as loud as he can: “DID ANY OF YOU JERKS SEE THE JOKER?”

A few detainees close by heard Crane and one of them points out towards the north side of the corridor:

“I passed him by about 5 minutes ago; I think he’s looking for her!”

“Good,” Jonathan concludes, giving you a soft nudge in the pinpointed direction. “Proceed, milady and don’t let these assholes bother you!” he mischievously laughs, grabbing a machine gun from a corpse under his feet. You start walking, hoping you’ll find J soon.

Explosion in the distance, more fumes and commotion; it certainly doesn’t do wonders for your state of mind.

More inmates run by and you continue to pace, holding on to the wall, trying not to fall over the cadavers. The first detail that stands out in the thick smoke is his green hair. You smile, relieved, reaching your hands out, striving to run without succeeding.

“J!… J !!!! “ you call his name, trying to get his attention.

“Y/N!!!” the Joker gasps, finally seeing you. He rushes over and takes you in his arms, tightly embracing you as he pushes you in the closest cell. “Princess, I’ve been searching for a while,” he growls, tilting his head backwards so he can see you.

“I’m so glad y-you’re O-OK,” you stammer, fighting not to slur your words, but it’s hard. You hug him again, breathing in his scent; it calms you down a bit.

“Where’s your hair, Pumpkin?!” he inquires, distressed, caressing your short, dull hairdo.

“It’s been gone for a while, baby,” you softly chuckle in his ear. “I didn’t behave so they took away a lot of my privileges.”

“Good girl!” J praises but continues to complain. “Don’t they know I like to play with your hair until I fall asleep?! What am I supposed to do now, hm?” he frowns, debating on the options. Not much to work with.

“You don’t like my new style?” you whisper, even if you predict the answer.

“I hate it!!” The Joker admits without any trace of hesitation, leaning over for a fast kiss. “We need to go before they take this place back, come on!” he hurries you, dragging out of the room before you utter anything else.

“Baby…” you yank at his hand and he turns, marching faster as you stagger behind him. “…baby, w-where are our children?”

“What?” he makes you repeat since you’re back on the hallway and everything’s lauder again.

“Where are our kids?”

The Joker pauses, biting on his lip, puzzled at what came out of your mouth. He presses you against a concrete pole, checking you out with an intrigued expression on his face.

“We don’t have any children, Doll. What are you talking about?!” he bites his lip, touching your burning cheeks with his fingers.

Great, you’re delirious from the meds and God knows what else, exactly what he needs right now. But he’s been there before and he knows it won’t last forever.

“Do you think they’re alright?” you ignore his statement, insisting on a confirmation from his part.

“There are no kids, Y/N, ok?” J attempts to reason with you and takes a deep breath, sadly validating his belief that you are in a worse shape than he is. “We need to move, let’s go!” and he starts hauling you away so violently you almost fall down on your knees behind him. “Faster, Doll, come on!” He guides you up and down the swirly corridors while you cough up a storm, chocking with the intense smell of blood, gun powder and ashes. One thing you know: you can’t let go of his hand so you do your best trying to keep up with his fast walk.

Finally out of the building and he looks left and right, deciding to follow a group of inmates lead by Doctor Crane towards the South wall of the heavily gated perimeter.

“Are you staying for some fun?” Scarecrow checks, handing over a gun to The Joker.

“No, we need to get out of here,” he shortly responds, still struggling to pull your weight.

“Too bad then, but suit yourself and hurry up; I’m sure they will send reinforcements soon. We opened the small gate that leads to the woods; right there!” Jonathan shows him, starting to run after the men that left him behind.

“Come on, Pumpkin, make an effort!” J grunts, placing your arm around his neck so he can aid you stride rapidly.

The alarms start blaring even louder after you take a few steps in the forest.

“We have to get away from here as far as possible,” he pants, abandoning his plan of helping you walk since it’s not working too well. He grabs your hand again, yanking it every few seconds because you’re falling behind.

“W-where are we going?” you whine, wiping your face with your t-shirt, feeling you’re going to faint.

“I got a hold of our people and told them to meet us south of here, I don’t want them near this place; we can’t risk being caught again. We’ll have to make it through the woods for more than a day; it’s quite the distance but I gave them the coordinates,” J strains to help you over a huge fallen tree, contemplating the steep hill ahead.

“Baby, we didn’t leave the kids behind, did we?” J discerns the mumbling behind him and he sighs, exasperated. “They weren’t with us, right…?…”

“No, they weren’t. Our children are fine,” he mutters, not wanting to get mad about it since he can’t reason with you.

You’d better snap out of it soon. He’s been to hell and back also but you hallucinating about offsprings you don’t have is a new, different level.

“Oh, that’s great,” and you instantaneously sound so cheerful that he squishes your palm harder, not affording the luxury of stopping to check up on his girl.

You walk for hours and hours, barely taking small breaks. It’s a miracle you didn’t pass out yet since you have a terrible fever. The Joker considers abandoning you because the questions about your nonexistent kids keep on repeating every so often and you get on his nerves, but doesn’t have the heart to. Even if you slow him down and seem incoherent, you’re still his Princess.

You finally stop to rest when the evening comes, taking shelter under a thick grove. J would like to continue but it will be really dark soon and hard to see.

“I’m thirsty,” you tug on his t-shirt, not being able to fall asleep.

“Me too, Doll, just hang in there, huh?” he protectively wraps his arms around you, trying to keep you warm. It gets colder when the sun goes down. You lick you lips, listening to all the sounds of the forest.

“I’m hungry,” you fuss but there is nothing to eat.

“Me too,” J plays with your hair, not having enough to even twist around his fingers once. “I hate it!” he grumbles, unsatisfied with everything, especially since he can’t even wind down doing what he loves to do.

“I have such a headache baby,” you yawn, and he kisses your forehead, thrilled you didn’t mention anything about children in the last couple of hours.

“Me too,” he confesses, caressing your waist.

“It’s so cold,” you shove into him, shivering. “I missed you so much,” you breathe on his chest, squeezing him as hard as you can.

“Don’t tempt me, Kitten,” he purrs, trying to control his desire. “It’s been so long,” The Joker moves his head forwards so he can kiss you. “You’re burning up, Y/N,” he notices and you close your eyes, exhausted.

“I’m good, don’t worry,” you move your hand around his neck so he can’t go away. He is so close and you have the awkward impression he’s not close enough. “Are you really here?” you open your eyes again, wanting to see him before it gets dark.

“I am here,” The Joker confirms, giving you one of his silver grins you adore with all your being. “You want my shirt?” he offers, feeling you tremble more.

“No, I have you to keep me cozy,” you snicker and J is delighted you appear better. “My shirt is all wet, makes me even colder,” you get up on your knees, still holding on to him for balance.

“You’re gonna strip for me?” he elbows you, snarling.

“A little bit,” you smile, pulling the garment over your head while turning so you can lay it on the grass. The Joker stares at you, shocked. You instinctively cover your breasts with one hand and touch your locks with the other. “Umm… I-I know I don’t look very pretty right now,” and your eyes get teary, dark thoughts racing in your troubled mind.

“It’s …not that, Kitten,” he gulps, slowly turning you again so he can look at your back: the portraits of your children tattooed on your skin, names right under – Emma & Kase, with a huge inscription at the base of your spine: “Property of Joker.” His finger traces their faces, intrigued, searching through his broken memories, appalled at himself: it’s not that you were hallucinating about your kids, it was him that forgot about them after what he’s been subjected to.

“What’s wrong?” you whisper, tilting your head so you can see him. He’s so alarmed it makes you panic. “What’s wrong?” you reiterate, cupping his face.

“Y/N, where…where are our kids?!”

You start crying, hovering over him.

“That’s what I’ve been asking all day! I can’t remember if they were with us or not,” you cover your mouth, sobbing louder.

J pulls you on top of him, showering your face with kisses:

“I’m sorry, Doll, I’m sorry. I…I can’t remember either. I bet you anything they’re with Frost, we never take them with us…yes?” he guesses, desperate to calm you down.

You nod a yes, uncontrollably weeping and shuddering from the cold you don’t even feel anymore. You fall asleep crying; a dreamless, unsettling daze, wasted and drained from all the emotions and physical ordeal of today’s events.

Even if he was tired as hell, J didn’t sleep all night. The fact that he forgot his children made him cringe. It wasn’t his fault but it didn’t make it better. Somebody will have to pay for such affront. The Clown Prince of Crime doesn’t forgive or forget. Ever.

***************************  
Your men did find you after almost another day. As expected, you were both in a bad state but it didn’t matter when you heard they did have your kids. You were both incarcerated for almost a year, yet your 4 year old twins were well looked after as instructed. You had rules in place in case something happens to either you or The Joker and it sure came in handy.

When you found out HE tried to retrieve Emma and Kase in your absence, you asked for a meeting late at night at the secret location out of town. He agreed, knowing it won’t be pleasant.

** As soon as Bruce Wayne gets out of his car, he regrets the stupid decision.

“Don’t try to take my kids again, do you hear me?” you walk towards him, ready to slap him but you stop yourself in time.

“They need a safe environment Y/N,” he defends his action you obviously found out about.

“With you??!!! “ you scream, furious your cousin dares uttering such nonsense. “They are OUR children, not yours! How are you a better choice? We have arrangements in case of emergency so back the fuck out!” you push him away, mad at his high and mighty attitude.

“Dammit Y/N, you were sent to infiltrate his empire, to help bring it down and capture him! And…and…”, Bruce raises his voice also, “ you had The Joker’s children??!!! How did you even do that???!!!”

“I slept with him, that’s how!!!!” you sniffle, huffing, aggravated at his remarks.

“Don’t be crass, Y/N!”

“Don’t ask stupid questions!” you snap, punching the hood of his car.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he speaks in a lower tone, wanting to improve the current situation.

You take a few deep breaths because your temper is kicking in.

“We had our kids because we wanted them, got it?! If you are concerned about his parenting skills, I’ll have you know he’s no better or worse than other fathers. Definitely more challenging, but he manages. WE manage, OK? I keep an eye on things, don’t interfere!”

Bruce opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off.

“Where were you when I was locked away, forced to treatments I didn’t need or want? Hm? Oh, that’s right, I’m crazy because I love him. And he’s an insane psychopath, right? Is this the diagnosis? Or are they just guessing still?” you continue your unstoppable tirade, fed up with all the crap.

“I did search for you, I swear I did!” he rubs his eyes, impatient to talk.

“With all your resources and you couldn’t find me?! You truly expect me to believe that?”

Bruce rolls his eyes, sighing.

“You’d better come to your senses or I’ll let everyone know who you are, starting with him,” he threatens, upset at your behavior.

“Do that and I’ll make sure everyone knows who you are, starting with him,” you have a comeback and you mean it. Bruce Wayne touches his face, wishing you were still a little girl so he can tell you what to do. You used to followed his lead; now it’s way complicated, a real mess. “I have to go,” you announce, clenching your jaw; there’s so much tension between you. “Don’t try to follow me or anything, I’ll know.”

You step away slowly, carefully measuring your steps and debating if you should say it or not.

“Bruce…” you softly call out his name when he’s about to get in the car. “If we both get killed one day, you can take our children. Other than that, you can’t,” and you continue to walk, realizing your cousin won’t answer. He starts driving and stops the car when he gets near you. You gaze at each other for a few seconds then he speeds away in the night, turned apart by the whole state of things. You are more than flustered and keep on walking downhill, taking a right on the first street at the bottom. You begin to walk faster and faster, running through the park, then pacing about 5 more blocks and finally reach the small dark alley where J is waiting for you in a black, unmarked SUV.

“How did it go?” he winks and your teary eyes answer for you. “That bad, hm?” he sulks, kissing your hand.

“Things needed to be said,” you sniffle, and J lets go of your hand, beginning to drive.

“It’s soooo sweet how he thinks I don’t know,” he maliciously snickers, wanting to cheer you up.

“You promised a long time ago you won’t do anything reckless,” you address The Joker, frowning.

“Me, reckless?! Are we talking about the same person?!” He’s content when he sees a smile on your lips. “Come on Pumpkin, I would be so bored without him!” J chuckles and you kiss his cheek, absent minded. “Hey, Princess, do you have any more space on your back for another tattoo?” he bites his lower lip, enticed.

It takes you a few moments to analyze what he said and it makes you happy.

“There’s always room for one more,” you agree and he takes your left hand, placing under his on the steering wheel so he can have you close.

“We gotta keep uncle Batsy busy, am I right?” he glares in your direction and you slap his shoulder.

“You’re not funny, stop it!”

“Ugghhhh,” he grouchily moans. “I’m always funny. Ssstttt, don’t talk back, woman!” he scolds when he sees you want to probably be sassy and reply with a smart remark. “I’m taking you out to a very late dinner, Frost is babysitting,” J proudly boasts about his little surprise.

“Didn’t he have a date?” you inquire, intrigued.

“Yes, he’s babysitting with his date. What better way to spend the night than taking care of your boss’s kids, correct?!”

“Jesus, you ruined his plans,” you scoff and he gently runs his fingers on top of yours, still holding them captive on the steering wheel.

“Couldn’t care less, I need to be alone with my girl,” he shamelessly admits. “We need to work on the new face to be added to that tattoo, am I right?” and he expects a reply.

“You’re always right,” you cut him some slack.

“I know! That’s what I keep on saying and nobody listens,” he criticizes, glad to see you’re not upset anymore. “But Doll, what am I supposed to pull when we have sex? Your hair is still so short,” he teases, confident you find this very seductive.

“That’s your only problem right now?! Why do you bring it up every single time?” you mock, irritated.

“I hate it!” he discloses with no hesitation whatsoever.

“You’re so rude!” you shake your head, biting on your cheek.

“I know! And thanks, you know I will forever take it as a compliment.”

He’s not even lying.


End file.
